Cherish
by purplelolipop
Summary: In the start of their High School year, Tsunayoshi Sawada finally accepts his position as Vongola Decimo. If only Reborn, the mafia and the Vongola accepts his condition of having a normal high school life. "Hah!" Reborn smirked at him. "As if, Dame-Tsuna."


**I don't own anything but the plot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ultimatum<strong>

"Do you understand, Reborn?" Tsuna narrows his eyes at his tutor of more than four years, trying to find any hint of emotion on his ever stoic face that indicates any answer. Finding none, he leans backward, resting his back on the side of his bed keeping his amber eyes locked to his companion's obsidian. Having Reborn to agrees to his condition is not easy but if anybody could convince the ninth it's him, not Tsuna. He could try to talk with his grandfather but it also a common knowledge that the current head of the Vongola respect the hitman's opinion over everything, especially if it's about him, so it's not really a given.

Contented that he finally relays his message, he stand and walk to the door. Gripping the brass knob, Tsuna angles his head to look back at the hitman, he look at him and hopes that he see the reasoning and determination in his words and actions. " Please think about it..." he turns the knob and disappears downstairs. He bids his mom, Bianchi and the kids, who still eating their breakfast, goodbye and meet Hayato and Takeshi outside their gates. They have an opening ceremony to attend.

Reborn waits for his student's footsteps to fade before letting out a breath, that he been holding since Tsuna walked out the door, then burst out laughing. He never would expect his no-good student to actually had the gall to called him after breakfast, ordered him to wait at his room and talked him to an ultimatum. Furthermore threatened him, that if he don't complied to his terms, the Vongola will lose its heir, it's Decimo along with its guardians and the hell with the rest of the mafia.

He felt his mouth stretch to an almost crazy grin but settles to its usual smirk, as he watches his student and two of his guardian and closest friends made their way to Namimori High School. Today is their first day as high school students, feeling somehow generous he decided to stay out of their ways and gave them all a day off. The year is young and his plans are endless, so why rush.

"I'll think about it, Dame- Tsuna..." he mused as he fiddles with cellphone-transformed Leon on his hand. Sitting on his charge bed, crossing his legs, he dials Timoteo's number and press the phone against his ear. He will have a very long talk with him regarding Tsuna's ultimatum and the actions they should take, but of course he already had a few suggestions...

Unknown to his two companion, Tsunayoshi Sawada still contemplates his earlier conversation with his tutor. He don't really asks for something extravagant or impossible, to be blunt it's actually a petty and laughable request compare to what he bargains. Being a mafia boss is something he never wish but he knows that if somebody offers him a chance to change his fate and life he might punch that person in the face for even suggesting such thing.

All the people that he meet; his friends, guardians, even those who once try to kill him and the people following them and the things that he learned and experienced through the years that he was training was all placed in his heart, cherished and treasured. He never wanted to become Vongola Decimo or Neo-Vongola Primo, but he thanked every heavenly deity or gods that put him in this and letting him have the life he's living.

Feeling his resolves flares within his body, he smiles. Tsuna raises his gaze heavenward, looking at the sky that he personified, and shout at the top of his lungs. **"I WILL HAVE A NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL!"**

Meeting his companion's stupefied expression, his smile turn to a grin. Memories of all they experience flash to his mind and he felt more determined.

**"WITH MY DYING WILL!"** he completes.

Not planning to explains his action, Tsuna grabs his guardians' hand and runs to the direction of their new school. He hears Takeshi laughing while Hayato reprimand his rain's lack of respect and cheers him on. Soon Ryohei joins them on their 'EXTREME RUN' and the four made their way pass the gates, where a pissed Hibari hit them all with his tonfa on the head.

_yup... he's glad for living this life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so that's the first chapter. To be honest I'm doubting my credibility to write a story, but I guess I will give a go... Oh Well!

For wrong grammars or any reaction, maybe suggestions. Please tell...


End file.
